Hey MrPostman
by black ines
Summary: Bladebreakers, being the nosy creatures, peek into Kai’s mail. What they find is not what they expected. One-shot.


Bladebreakers, being the nosy creatures, peek into Kai's mail. What they find is not what they expected. One-shot.

Warning: mentions of yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**HEY MR. POSTMAN**

Eating breakfast, his usual toasts with strawberry jam, Rei looked through the kitchen window. What he saw was a thin man in his forties, carrying a heavy-looking bag. The postman. He was on time, as always. But what piqued Rei's curiosity was his posture, careful steps and snooping looks, like he would be hiding from something or someone. That was strange, because as far as he remembered Tyson didn't have a dog that could frighten the man. But apparently, the postman was trying to pass dojo after putting some letters in the mailbox unnoticed. In one second it all clicked in the teen's mind. Tyson. Of course. It wasn't rare that he would almost jump on the postman and nag him endlessly about the not sufficient number of letters from fans. He was sure the world champion would get tons of them. Well, he didn't. Rei chuckled softly. Was he the postman, he would probably act the same. Anything to avoid encounter with Tyson and his ego.

Finishing the toast, he stood up, deciding to take the mail, but Max was first and he had already done it. The blonde was checking who was each letter addressed to and putting them on the separate piles. Tyson soon was downstairs, glancing at the mail from behind Max's back. There were a few advertisements, an offer from wanna-be sponsor and letters from fans of course.

After handing each of the boys their letters, Max grinned.

"So, are we opening them?" The two teens nodded. It has become their tradition to sit together, open the letters and read them aloud; then sometimes debating if sending the fan a photo with their autograph would make him happy or the reply was needed.

Boys placed themselves comfortably on the sofa. Max was first to open his letter. It read: _"Max! You're the awesomest blader ever! And Draciel is awesome! Keep it up!"_

The blonde smiled. "I don't think it needs a reply."

"Yeah, besides it would have to be an awesome reply and I don't know if you would live up to expectations." Rei added chuckling and opened his letter.

"_Dear Rei, my name is Lisa. Would you be my boyfriend?"_ Rei took something out of the envelope. "Look, she even sent a photo." He showed it to his friends.

"She would have better chances if she hadn't sent it." Tyson stated the obvious. "Ok, it's my turn. _"Tyson, you're the best. Would you send me your lucky cap?"_"

Rei let out a whistle. "Smart kid. He would get big money if he sold it on the internet. Look at my letter: _"Rei, I love you from the first sight. Will you marry me?"_. C'mon guys, what am I, the Bachelor of the Year or something?"

"Don't complain. I'd be happy if I get such letters. Right, Max?"

The blonde was doubtful. "I don't know…"

"Trust me Tyson, you'd get bored after hundred of them."

Half an hour and about twenty letters later the fun was over. Rei had gotten a few more proposals, Tyson some offers of battle from kids wanting to beat the champion and believing they have enough skills to do it and Max's letters were all similar to the first one. Tyson even started to suspect they were written by one person.

Max's eyes begun to wander in the direction of Kai's pile of letters. They were laying on the table, untouched. Rei noticed his friend's gaze.

"No Max, don't even think about it. You know how Kai values his privacy." He warned the blonde.

"But why not?" Tyson cut in. "It's not like he cares about his fans anyway. Or their letters for that matter." Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Kai's mail and opened the first letter. It wasn't anything special. The next one were the same: some love confessions, some pleas for a date or a battle. Tyson sighed, disappointed. He expected a better amusement. Then he spotted an elegant looking, pink envelope. He grinned and let Max smell the perfume the envelope was fragranced with.

"Guys, I really think we shouldn't…" Max didn't let Rei finish his sentence.

"I say we vote. Who is for?" He and Tyson quickly raised their hands. "You lost, Rei."

The ebony-haired teen sighed. "Ok, Just be quick. Kai is jogging in the park. If he sees us like that, reading his mail, we're dead."

"Chill out, Rei; it's gonna be fine." Somehow Tyson's reassurance didn't help Rei a lot. Max opened the envelope slowly, relishing his time. He took out the letter and handed it to Tyson.

"Just read it already!"

"Someone is impatient… And I thought you didn't want to read it?" Tyson said mockingly, but started to read:

"_My dear Kai,_

_It's been such a long time since we last see each other. I miss you, baby. Nights without you are so cold. When I'm alone, I think about you, about us, about things we used to do. I try to take care of the kittle problems that pop out every now and then by myself; in this lonely days I recall our precious moments. Like the one when we were doing it on a kitchen table, or in a taxi, or on the plane (Bryan was looking at us suspiciously when we returned from the toilet, remember?), or in your swimming pool, or that one with whipped cream and chocolate mousse… . The list could go on, darling. But doing it myself while thinking of you isn't the same as actually having your beautiful, naked body underneath me, your face adorably flushed… and your moans of pleasure… how I love your moans! I need you, Kai. I want to feel our lips touching, our skin rubbing, our bodies, covered in sweat, moving in a synchronized rhythm. I want to get inside of you, to feel that tightness… .When will we finally meet? I've bought some toys, I'm sure you'll love them._

_Kissing you in all places you like to be kissed,  
Always yours  
Love, Tala"_

When Tyson finished reading, faces of all three teens were as red as the author's of the letter hair. After a long silence, Max spoke.

"Well, we knew they were friends, but this… is rather unexpected." His eyes went wide when he saw someone opening the door. Kai came into the room. Seeing them all staring at him but at the same time avoiding his gaze, he glared.

"What?!"

"Um, Kai, we're sorry, we didn't know it's a private letter." Rei tried to soothe the oncoming outburst.

"Yeah, and by the way, we're your friends, you didn't have to hide you're gay and that you're with Tala." Tyson added.

"I am what?!" He took the letter angrily and scanned it quickly. The killing intent was clearly evident on his face.

"Ivanov! I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'll chop your body to pieces and feed the dogs with it!"

Somewhere else, a few thousands kilometers away, a certain redhead was laughing his ass off.

***

A/N: So, did you liked it? Tell me and review!


End file.
